Broken Hearts Club
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Once true loves, now cursed to lead miserable lives. The only time Mary Margaret, Ruby and David are truly happy, is when they're with each other...
1. Chapter 1

This was submitted to me by loboselinaistrash from a drabble post I reblogged: "K". A different spin on the curse.

* * *

David carried the Chinese food while Ruby balanced the different cartons of Ben and Jerry's in her hands along with copies of "The Breakfast Club" and "Pretty In Pink". The standard, if a bit cliché, break up kit. They knew something had to be wrong with Mary Margaret when they texted her that they were there for her and all they got was a "K" in response.

Mary Margaret had been dating Victor for the past 6 months. Ruby knew he was bad news from before he even showed interest in her. He would come to the diner where she worked with a new woman practically every night. Most of the time, despite being with them, he'd end up flirting with Ruby. Everyone was surprised when he actually seemed to settle down and start dating Mary Margaret. Deep down, David and Ruby were sure it wouldn't last. They had been best friends with her for as long as they could remember and wanted her to be happy, they just didn't think she'd find it with him of all people.

Sure enough, their suspicions had been right. Victor had been caught having sex with another woman in the back of his car. It was all over town: the lonely school teacher had her happy ending ruined once again. It seemed no matter how much she tried, things never worked out. The only people she could ever depend on were Ruby and David, not that they had better luck themselves.

Ruby was on an endless string of one night stands. Mary Margaret and David told her she deserved more than that, but she didn't feel that she did. Once, she was sure she had confidence. She was going to leave town at some point, but then her grandmother had broken her hip. A part of her wondered if she ever would've really had the nerve to leave Storybrooke. No one else ever seemed to. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She didn't even have to look to know it was probably Sean, Ashley Boyd's baby daddy. Of all people that needed to grow a spine…

As for David, he was trapped in a loveless marriage. He tried to make it work with Kathryn, but there was nothing there. He was sure it didn't help that he spent a lot of his time with Mary Margaret and Ruby. They were just the only two who seemed to actually get him. He was only happy when he was with them. Though, every time he went to go file for divorce, something happened. Kathryn would have a pregnancy scare (even though he couldn't even remember the last time they had sex) or she would give him that look. The one that said she was trying.

So, there they were. Three best friends, trapped in a town where nothing ever seemed to go right. At the end of the day, they had each other. A bunch of misfits, not brave enough to make the changes in their lives that they needed.

Ruby used the key that Mary Margaret had given her and unlocked the door. They found her curled up on the bed, staring off into space. They sat on either side of her, setting down the food and DVDs. She looked up at both of them, frowning.

"You two didn't have to come over," she said.

"Yes, we did," Ruby pushed the hair out of her face. "You needed us."

"Whale's an ass," David added. "I've always hated him."

"You made that clear," Mary Margaret sighed. "Several times."

"I just know you can do better."

Mary Margaret sat up in bed, running her fingers through her pixie cut. "It's weird…I'm not upset that I'm losing Victor, personally. It's just…I'm not getting any younger…when am I going to find my happy ending?"

"Mary Margaret, this doesn't sound like you, aren't you the one always giving us hope speeches?"

"I just…I don't know anymore. I can't remember the last time I was really happy, unless it was with the three of you."

Ruby put a hand on her shoulder. "That's what friends are for. You're going to find your happy ending one day, I promise."

David got up, putting the ice cream in the freezer and putting the food on plates. Ruby slipped in "The Breakfast Club" and poured out some wine. They all curled up on the bed together as the opening credits began to play. They all knew that Mary Margaret was right, being with each other was the only time they ever felt right.

But three people couldn't be together…could they?

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Loboselinaistrash requested to see a prompt from a drabble list I reblogged. I decided to show how Red Snowing met Emma under the curse in "Broken Hearts Club".

* * *

They had heard that there was someone new to town, that was something that never happened. It seemed as though everyone was born and died in Storybrooke. Yet, in the middle of the night, a yellow bug drove over the town line and parked in front of the mayor's mansion. It could later be seen outside of Granny's inn. Ruby hadn't been present for her check-in, but the town's notorious landlord, Mr. Gold had. He wasn't one for gossip, but seemed rather chatty with David about the mysterious blonde stranger that went by the name of Emma Swan.

She was apparently Henry Mills' biological mother. He had run away to meet her and she hauled him back. The initial plan was for her to return to Boston, but it seemed that something called her to stay, though she wasn't sure what quite yet. She got a job at the sheriff station, working as Graham Humbert's deputy.

It wasn't for another week that the friends met the woman who was unknowingly their daughter.

The three of them were taking a walk through the park, discussing Ruby's most recent one-night stand. She had hooked up with Jim, the school's gym teacher of all people. She knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. Not that she would ever tell David, but it seemed that he had eyes for Kathryn. It wasn't lost on anyone that David's marriage was still falling apart, not that there was any chance for an escape.

Out of nowhere, a fury of blonde curls crossed their path, chasing after Pongo, Archie Hopper's Dalmatian. She was breathing heavily when she suddenly paused and began to fall backwards, nearly hitting the pavement. David reached out and caught her in his arms. Mary Margaret rushed closer to her friend's side to inspect her face.

"Miss, miss, are you okay?" She asked. Green eyes with flecks of blue flickered open and blinked up at her. "Ruby, go to the ice cream truck, get her a bottle of water."

"On it." Ruby took off like a shot.

"What's going on?" The stranger asked, pulling away and wiping her brow. "Where's Pongo?"

"Pongo will be fine, he takes off sometimes, but always goes back home to Archie. He knows his way."

She let out a deep breath, rolling her eyes. "Outdoor dogs, of course this town would have that."

David chuckled. "You fainted, straight into arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

The stranger rolled her eyes yet again. "Sorry. I guess I forgot to eat today."

Ruby had returned at that moment with her bottle of water and passed it to her. "How does one forget to eat?"

"When you're the deputy, trying to prove to the mayor that she can't run you out of town, you forget certain things."

A smile spread across Mary Margaret's face. "You're Emma Swan, Henry's birth mother."

"Yeah, I am." Emma looked between the three of them. "And you are…"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard, I work at the school," she explained. "This is Ruby Lucas, she works at Granny's. Finally, David Nolan, he's an assistant the animal shelter."

"Nice to meet you all."

"You're not still staying at Granny's are you?" Ruby asked. "I know that her beds are not too comfortable."

"No, I've been crashing in my car." She saw the looks of horror that went across their faces. "It's okay, I've been in worse spots in my life. It's just until I can find a place, but there doesn't seem to be any apartments available."

Mary Margaret frowned, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't know Emma at all, but she felt an odd desire to protect her. She chalked it up to her being Henry's birth mother. She knew that it would be good for him to have her back in his life. He had been so miserable over the past few months.

"I have a spare room," she offered. "You could move in with me."

Emma's eyebrow arched. "Oh, well…I don't know…I'm not really the roommate type."

"Wouldn't a roommate be better than living in your car?" Ruby asked, causing David to shoot her a glare. "What? It's the truth."

"We just met her," he mumbled into her ear. "We can't make those kinds of judgements."

"I for one know that Mary Margaret would make an amazing roommate and better than a car."

Emma laughed, though a little uncomfortably. She wasn't used to people bickering over her. "I'll um, I'll think about it okay?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Okay. See you around, Emma."

"You guys too."

As Emma walked away, she looked back at the trio. There was something odd about them, the way that they all walked close together as they headed in a different direction. Ruby's fingers brushed against David and Mary Margaret's, the latter of which was looking at the woman and man as if they were the brightest things in her orbit.

 _You're just seeing things, Swan_ , she told herself. They were just friends. In her mind, they were lucky to have each other. She had no one.

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw & justanoutlawfanfiction or my Twitter: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
